The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Light emitting diodes (LED) are semiconductor devices that convert electric energy into light. LEDs are more advantageous in many respects such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and eco-friendly characteristics than light sources of the related art such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb. Many studies have been conducted to replace existing light sources with LEDs, and LEDs are being increasingly used as light sources of lighting devices such as indoor and outdoor lamps, liquid crystal displays, electronic boards, and streetlights